Playboy Dim Unstopable
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Aomine Daiki playboy kelas kakap. Kekasihnya dimana-mana. Dia pintar mengatur waktu untuk tiap kekasihnya. Lalu bagaimana kalau kekasih-kekasihnya tau, wah bisa gawat! (bad summary). Harem!Aomine, Naughty!Aomine, Playboy!Aomine. Warning inside! Chap 1 Prolog. Enjoy reading :D


**Playboy Dim Unstoppable**

 **Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

 **Pair:** **Harem!Aomine, Naugthy!Aomine, Playboy!Aomine, multipairing.**

 **Genre:** **Romance**

 **Warning: sho ai, yaoi** **,** **ooc, typo, aneh dll**

 **Humuphobia jaga jarak please, ini zona bahaya buat kalian :D**

 **Rated: Tplus (saya ndak mau yang eM-eM-an, apa sih rated M itu? Makanan ya? XD /digibeng)**

 **A/N:** **Haloooo hehehe /nyengir innocent. Lama tak berjumpa minna-san XD**

 **Dibawah aja ya ngobrolnya XD**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa sih yang tak kenal si biru tua yang katanya seksi itu? Dia yang sangat terkenal dikalangan para _uke_ kesepian atau _uke_ kurang beruntung. Kenapa? Pertanyaan bagus, karena dia **Aomine Daiki.** Pemuda dua puluh satu tahun, mahasiswa jurusan bisnis dan akutansi. Tempat singgahnya hati para _uke_ malang yang dengan mudahnya terpikat oleh si _dim_. Dia tampan, badannya bagus, seksi, suaranya sangat menggetarkan hati, dia kaya, dia pintar (merayu) dan lain sebagainya. Satu kata yang mewakilinya adalah ' _perfect'_. Ya, _perfect_ bagi yang baru mengenalnya kurang dari satu hari. Pasalnya jika sudah mengenalnya lebih dari itu semua sifat internalnya akan membuat sebal.

"Ao-mi-ne- _cchi_! Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih!" ah ini dia korbannya hari ini. Kise Ryouta delapan belas tahun, model. Dia baru tadi pagi mengenal Aomine Daiki, tapi dia sudah berstatus sebagai pacar si _dim_ jam makan siang tadi. Ekspres sekali bukan, itulah keunggulan Aomine.

"Ya Ryouta aku mendengarkanmu, tidak hanya di telinga di hatipun juga." Dia mulai merayu, ugh.

 **Blush**

Pipi putih itu merona."Ja-jadi a-apa kau mau menginap di apartemenku?" si pirang gugup karena rayuan.

"Tentu, bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemenmu sekarang, lagipula hari sudah mulai senja." Aomine memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, Kise semakin memerah.

Kise berdiri terburu-buru."Kalau begitu kau tunggu saja di luar, aku membayar makanannya dulu."

 **Grep**

Sebelum Kise beranjak, sebuah tangan terulur untuk mencegahnya."Kau masuk mobil saja, biar aku yang membayar."

 **Cup**

Ciuman itu mendarat di tangan putih si pirang."Ba-baiklah kalau begitu, jangan lama-lama ya Aomi_."

Si tan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir si pirang."Bukan Aomine, Ryouta tapi panggil aku Daiki, bukankah itu lebih terlihat romantis?" bisiknya seduktif.

Wajah porselen itu memerah sempurna."Ba-baiklah Da-daiki _cchi_. A-aku ke mobil dulu."Si pirang menghilang dari penglihatannya.

"Sangat polos." Aomine beranjak dari duduknya. Dia berjalan menuju kasir. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana jeans hitamnya. Sesampainya di kasir, bukannya mengeluarkan dompet dan segera membayar dia malah mengeluarkan secarik kertas berisi sederet kata.

Si penunggu kasir menatapnya heran saat Aomine menyodorkan secarik kertas itu."Maaf?"

"Hubungi aku saat waktu senggang, Kagami Taiga." Si biru tua menyeringai saat mendapati wajah memerah pemuda di depannya."Ambil kembaliannya." Dengan santainya Aomine melenggang pergi saat meletakkan uang di atas meja.

Kagami Taiga, sembilan belas tahun mahasiswa Manajemen Bisnis yang bekerja _part time_ di Majiba sebagai penunggu mesin Kasir. Si rambut merah kehitaman berkedip beberapa kali. Memandang kertas itu lekat-lekat. Kertas putih yang berisi alamat email Aomine Daiki."Aomine Daiki?" gumamnya pelan. Sepertinya nama ini tidak asing baginya. Tapi siapa ya Aominr Da_

"Aomine Daiki!" mata merahnya melotot. Beberapa detik kemudian pipinya merona.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

" _Ne_ , Daiki _cchi_ sejak kapan kau mengoleksi majalah yang ada akunya?" Kise kembali merona.

"Hmmm." Aomine tampak berfikir."Saat pertama kali kau muncul. Kau tau aku sangat terpesona denganmu Ryouta." Tangan kekar itu mulai bergerilya."Semuanya." imbuhnya diiringi sensual tangannya.

Kise hanya terkikik geli saat tangan itu melingkar di perutnya."Begitukah?" Aomine mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Ternyata kau lebih mempesona jika berada sedekat ini." Hidung bangir si ace klub basket Universitas Teiko menyesap kuat-kuat aroma di perpotongan leher si model."Dan sangat memabukkan."

"Ugh hentikan Daiki _cchi_ jangan menggodaku." Didorongnya si kepala biru agar menjauh dari lehernya.

Si biru mendengus."Kenapa? kau tak suka?"

Kise menggeleng."Bukan begitu hanya saja."

"Hanya saja?" ulang Aomine malas-malasan.

Si model menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam." _Mou_ , aku belum siap."

Berikutnya terdengar gelak tawa dari si pemuda _navy blue_."Kita bisa melakukannya dengan pelan. Aku jamin kau akan menyukainya."

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu mengangguk dengan muka yang sangat memerah.

Hm-hm, mangsanya kali ini sangatlah lugu dan polos. Kurang menarik tapi lihat nilai plusnya, dia tak perlu menunggu lama untuk _maincourse_ -nya. Dia memandang penuh minat remaja yang kini sudah berada dibawahnya.

.

.

.

 **Ddrrrt ddrrrt**

Benda persegi biru yang berada di nakas bergetar beberapa kali. Si surai _navy blue_ mengerang kesal, dia lelah tapi harus terbangun gara-gara getaran tak kunjung berhenti itu.

Tangannya meraih benda persegi itu dengan mata tertutup. Seolah sudah sangat hafal tombol-tombolnya tanpa melihat siapa penelponnya, dia langsung saja menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

" _Ohayou_ Daiki." Detik berikutnya kelopak matanya terbuka sempurna. Suara ini.

" _O-ohayou_ S-sei." Aomine berharap suaranya tak terdengar bergetar.

"Ternyata perlu lima kali panggilan tak terjawab baru membuatmu mengangkatnya Daiki." Sindir orang yang diseberang sana.

"Bu-bukan begitu Sei." Terdengar helaan nafas dari sang penelpon."Aku baru bangun."

Terdengar helaan nafas."Jemput aku sekarang Daiki di bandara Narita. Aku terlalu malas naik taksi."

Mata Aomine melotot. Kekasihnya sudah kembali!

"Kau sudah kembali Sei?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Menurutmu?"

"E-em maksudku kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?"

"Tiga hari sebelum aku kembali aku sudah memberimu kabar. Kuharap kau sudah membacanya sebelum pesan dariku kau hapus agar tak ketahuan oleh 'teman'mu."

 **Glup**

Apa kekasihnya seorang cenayang?

"A-aku akan kesana lima belas menit lagi." Ucap si tan, buru-buru dia bangun dan memunguti pakaiannya yang tersebar.

"Kau harus membayar keterlambatanmu nanti Daiki." Dari nada bicaranya sih sang kekasih –lainnya- sedang menyeringai.

" _As you wish_." Aomine menyeringai tipis, dia sangat menyukai tipe seperti ini. Kegugupannya sirna sudah setelah mendengar suara mendayu-dayu sang kekasih legalnya."Ku matikan teleponnya, ne. Aku akan segera kesana."

"Baiklah."

Ranjang disisi kirinya berderit, tanpa menolehpun dia sudah tau siapa pelakunya.

"Um, Daiki _cchi_ mau kemana- _ssu_?"

"Ada urusan mendadak. Aku pergi dulu Ryouta."

 **Cup**

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat manis di bibir mungil si pirang."Hati-hati dijalan Daiki _cchi_."

Dan si biru sudah pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Mata almond itu memutar bosan. Asal kalian tau, Kise Ryouta sudah mendengar semuanya. Pembicaraan sang kekasih dengan entah siapa diseberang sana. Dari nadanya sih hubungan mereka cukup akrab, mengingat kekasihnya langsung menurut begitu saja.

"Hm, ternyata kau seperti itu, Aomine Daiki- _kun_." Bibir itu melengkung tipis keatas, kesan menyeramkan ketara sekali, suasana kamar yang remang cukup membangun suasana horor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Narin: Ahahahahaha XDD Halooo Minna-san. Tangan saya gatel pengen nulis ini. draft lama sih tapi ntah ada feromon apa saya terpikat buat nglanjutin ini XD

B: *ngangkat vending machine* RIIIINNN! Kenapa bikin fic ambigu kyk gini, huh!

Narin: peace B sayang, tanganku gatel pengen ngeharemin bang Mine /nyengir.

B: Ficmu yang lain masih banyak Aho!

Narin: Hmmm Aidoru tamat 1 chap lagi, Babysitter Kiseki juga mau tamat 1 chap lagi, terus Danna 2 chap lagi tamat. Jadiii waktu luangku banyak B XD /plak.

B: Terserah deh.

Narin: Yey! XD

Ini baru prolog –mungkin saya lanjutkan, mungkin juga nggak tergantung sitkon dan mood saya XD /plakplakplak

Oh iya, vote pairing keren juga kali ya XD

Yuk yuk pilih pair Aominex(uke!siapa) pilihan kalian, kalo saya tau karakternya saya masukin ke jalan cerita, NO OC :D

 **N/B: Ukeshi lovers yang punya WA angkat tangan. Gabung yuk sama WA Ukeshi Lovers, biar tambah banyak temennya XDb**

 **Yang minat PM atau nggak langsung komen ya :3**

 **See ya!**

 **With Love,**

 **Narin to B**


End file.
